


His

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, He would probably destroy me because I would be non stop all over him, Hugging, I can't think of anything else, Kissing, Poe Dameron isn't mine, Poe being a bad ass because he loves you so much, Poe loves hugging you, Possesive Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader is prefect what, Tension, Which is probably a good thing, You fit so well in his beautiful arms, i really love this, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine Poe being possessive and sticking up for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

The Resistance had finally won. You're boyfriend Poe being a huge help with it. The Resistance threw a little celebration to celebrate. (That was awful I'm sorry.)

You didn't get to dress up a lot, due to being a fighter, but you liked it when you did. It was a good change from the everyday. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a beautiful black dress that went to the floor, that held onto your curves in a pleasing way. Not too flashy but lovely. You felt beautiful and let out a deep breath.

Poe came into your and his room to see you looking in the mirror at yourself. You looked wonderful. He smiled and walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"You look amazing, Y/N," he said kissing your cheek. You turned around in his arms.  
"Thanks." You said nervously.

Poe looked at you with concern. "Hey what's wrong?"

You looked down, "I'm just nervous I guess. This doesn't happen a lot and I don't know what will happen."

Poe hugged you. "Don't worry so much, okay? It's gonna be fun, and if anything happens I'm right beside ya, okay?"

You looked up at him smiling, "Thank you, Poe."  
\-----  
There were a lot of people. It was a little overwhelming, but you were glad to have Poe right beside you.

You both sit at a table and you look around at everyone that was there.   
"Hey I'm gonna go get something for us to eat, kay?"

You nodded quickly. "Please do. I'm starving."

He smiled and left the table.

You followed him with your eyes as he went over to the bar. You realized how lucky you were to have him in your life. Just then, Leia saw you, and came over to talk to you.

Poe ordered a drink for you and was waiting for them. A man came up beside him, a little tipsy.

The man nudged Poe's arm with his own. "Hey, you know that Y/N girl? She looks so hot tonight. Her ass looks amazing in that dress." Okay so he was more than a little tipsy. He was very drunk.

Poe stiffened. Only he could talk about Y/N like that. But he would never, ever, do it in a way that would be disrespectful. He loved everything about her. Yeah her body was amazing, but there's so much more to her.

"Hey man, that's my girlfriend. Don't you dare talk about her like that." He said calmly, looking at the man with a stern look on his face.

The man smirked. "Your girlfriend huh? Bet you fuck her real nice, don't you? Bet you bend her over and ju-"

His sentence didn't last long, because Poe just punched him in the jaw angrily. Almost everyone looked up to see what happened, including you and Leia. The man fell down to the ground, and Poe grabbed by the collar of his jacket.

"You say one more degrading, vulgar, thing about my Y/N, it will not end well for you. I can promise you that." Poe was angry and it was written all over his face. He shoved the man down and walked away.

You didn't know what just happened but it wasn't good. Leia stood up and walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, but Poe shook his head and walked towards you.  
You stood up and he came over and hugged you tight in his strong arms. His warmth overcame you, and holding you made him calm.

He took you out and back to your room. You walked in first and he turned around and slammed the door, and put an arm against it, and leaned into it, replaying what the man was saying about you. His Y/N.

"Are you okay, babe?" You asked walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder blade.

He quickly turned around, grabbing your arm and pulling you closer to him and kissed you. This kiss was different from what you have felt before. It felt passionate, a hint of lust, and almost predatory.

He pulled back quickly, "You know I love you right? And that you're mine. I love you so much Y/N. That man was saying terrible things about you and I just didn't put up with it.

"Poe. I love you more than words can say. You're my everything." You rested a hand on his cheek and he leaned into your soft skin. "I'm always yours and your're mine."

He smiled and repeated what you said quietly.

Always mine...

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Oscar Isaac. Ever since I saw him in Inside Llewyn Davis he has haunted my very being. 
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
